


Eighth Division Kurosaki

by PaperFox19



Category: Bleach
Genre: Harems, M/M, Strip Poker, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-15
Updated: 2019-05-15
Packaged: 2020-03-05 21:59:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18837598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaperFox19/pseuds/PaperFox19
Summary: Ichigo is assigned to squad 8 after the training academy. The captain claims to only be interested in girls, but Ichigo says that’s fine he is only interested in guys, and promptly gropes the captain’s ass. Ichigo’s zanpakuto is an odd one it’s release command being shuffle. Ichigo likes to gamble and strip poker is his favorite game.





	Eighth Division Kurosaki

**Author's Note:**

> Please Read and Review

Eighth Division Kurosaki

Ichigo is assigned to squad 8 after the training academy. The captain claims to only be interested in girls, but Ichigo says that’s fine he is only interested in guys and promptly gropes the captain’s ass. Ichigo’s zanpakuto is an odd one its release command being shuffle. Ichigo likes to gamble and strip poker is his favorite game.

Chapter 1 The Games We Play

Shunsui Kyouraku was a tall light skinned shinigami, with grey eyes and long wavy brown hair. He was the second son of the high-ranked noble family. Shunsui and his brother didn’t get along as a lot of the family responsibilities fell on his shoulder, and while intelligent Shunsui seemed to skate through life. He was eventually sent to the Soul Reaper academy against his will.

In his academy days he wasn’t one for training or studying, he instead often would chase after the female shinigami. Yamamoto who stood as the Head Captain, saw through his actions and saw the man he was inside, and decided to train him personally… it was hell…

Yamamoto didn’t quite know the meaning of the word holding back as of yet, he and another shinigami Jushiro Ukitake were nearly burned alive training with him. The man was a monster, but while his methods were intense they got results.

He and Ukitake were the first Shinigami to become captains after completing the academy. Some strange things occurred over the years some captains and lieutenants vanished during a mission. Isshin Shiba was on a mission and ended up defeating a strange hollow, it had wounded him but he claimed to be fine.

Shunsui was the captain of Squad 8, and he gave the same welcoming to the new members of the squad. “Hello there, my name is Shunsui, the girls may call me that, the guys can call me captain understand!” He made his lack of interest in guys very clear, however…

An orange haired shinigami stepped up to him. ‘Who’s this orange haired cutie?’ the orangette giggled. Shunsui felt his heart skip a beat and a blush spread across his cheeks. “What’s your name cutie?” he asked.

“Ichigo...”

‘Ah Ichigo, such a sweet name.’ he sighed happily. “Ah, Ichigo-chan!” he tried to embrace the orangette only for the soul reaper to dodge him with a flash step. “Playing games?”

“I love games!” the orangette said happily. They shook their hips. “I play to win!”

Shunsui chased the orange haired beauty only for them to dodge left and right, using flash step. “You are quite good at this game!”

“If you can’t catch me I get to call you Shunsui.”

“And if I do catch you?” he raised a brow.

“Then you can do whatever you want with me!” Blood rushed south, and Shunsui’s fingers began to twitch. ‘Whatever...I...want!’ his mind swam with ideas of what to do with the cutie. He used his own flash step, and for a second he thought he got the teasing shinigami. “I got you!”

The orangette vanished leaving only their shirt behind. “Shunsui, I happen to like guys like you a lot!” Ichigo was shirtless revealing his gender to the captain. He playfully groped the man’s ass.

“You… you are a guy?!” he gasped, jaw-dropping.

“That’s right, you can still play with me if you like.” he winked at Shunsui, making the flamboyant shinigami blush and groan.

-x-

Ichigo Kurosaki, he was the son of Isshin Shiba and the mysterious woman Masaki Kurosaki. She joined Isshin after a mission he had to the human world, he had been injured in the fight and her soul chain was broken so they returned to Soul Society together.

They had a family, and their son entered the academy at the same time as Shuuhei Hisagi. Ichigo loved games, especially card games, he was always playing them with his fellow students. With his skill, Ichigo was often accused of cheating but he never did. Ichigo was just that good at card games.

As he got older he played special games with his fellow students often them ending up naked and new games being played. Strip poker was one of Ichigo’s favorite games, but he often was caught going to game shops and gambling.

Shunsui was reading over his file, looking for an answer to explain the orange haired reaper. Ichigo’s power and skills were top notch, he may have liked to play he knew how to work hard.

There was a strange incident during a training exercise. Ichigo and Shuuhei were overseeing an assignment with students Renji Abarai, Izuru Kira, and Momo.

-x-

The trio was working together hunting down small hollows and in barrier protected area in the living world. Ichigo and Shuuhei were observing. “These guys aren’t bad,” he commented.

“They have good teamwork,” Shuuhei said.

“Just like us,” Ichigo chuckled playfully bumping his hip, making the raven-haired reaper blush. Shuuhei had his sights on squad 9, even though he had quite a few squads seeking to have him. “We’ll be graduating soon, we might be ending up in different squads.”

“Doesn’t mean anything, so long as we survive we will see each other again.” Ichigo smiled at him, making Shuuhei blush. The two already knew the names of their zanpakuto.

Renji was a good brawler, in game terms he was a stronger attacker, he could also take quite a beating so he’d make a good tank. Momo was good with spells, in game terms she was a long-range spellcaster type. Izuru was pretty balanced in attack, spells, and support, he’d be good at the mid-range role, able to back up Renji or defend Momo. ‘A good team indeed.’ Out of Class 1, he saw them having the most promise, Ichigo could see all three of them becoming Lieutenants if not captains.

Since they defeated their dummy hollows they had gone to the rally spot, only to find no one there. “This is odd, we should have gotten a response from the barrier team.” Shuuhei tried to call them but got no answer.

The barrier team has all been killed.

Ichigo didn’t even hesitate. He sent up a warning flare, this field exam was over, they needed to get the students out of there. Screams began to echo around them, they were under attack. The group ran to find a sixth-year student getting killed by a giant hollow, the other sixth year charged into to defend him only to get run through by the giant hollow’s claw.

A few students had already been killed. “A giant hollow, how did it get in, why is it even here?” Renji gasped.

Momo was shaking in fear, unable to move under the presence of the giant beast. “Look out!” it attacked her and Kira managed to get her out of the way before the giant hollow could kill her. Renji cursed and was torn from attacking and retreating.

“Shuuhei get them out of here, call for back up.” Ichigo drew his sword, ready to fend off the hollow.

“Got it, you three come with me.” He was able to send a distress call to Soul Society.

“We can’t just leave him here to fight this thing alone,” Renji said.

“Don’t worry, Ichigo has this.” The trio looked back as Ichigo faced off with the giant Hollow.

“Shuffle Jouka!” the hollow tried to run Ichigo through only for his sword to glow and vanish. In a flash, the giant hollow’s arm was ripped apart. The hollow roared in pain, 52 lights surged back to Ichigo, his blade was made of cards! “52 Cut Up!”

Ichigo jumped at the giant hollow, his blade glowing, he moved so fast he cut up the giant Hollow. Ichigo didn’t have time to relax, as he heard Shuuhei scream. “There are more of them!?” Ichigo’s eyes widened.

Shuuhei had been cut, the wound was deep but not fatal, blood running down his face. Renji and Kira drew their swords and tried to block two other giant hollows while Momo was trying to support Shuuhei. She tried to offer back up with Kido, but the hollows were too big and too strong.

“Don’t you touch them!” Ichigo roared. “Draw!” He ran his hand along his blade, changing the cards to Diamonds. “Nice hand!” he charged at the swarm of the giant hollows. “Diamond Thrust: Rapid Tempo Strike!”

He launched a barrage of thrusts, his zanpakuto extending and retracting so fast it created a powerful piercing attack. He killed the two hollows Renji and Kira were holding back. Things were not easy, not only were these hollows big, strong, they were also intelligent. They even started working together and overwhelming the group.

They were saved by Captain Aizen and his Lieutenant Gin. The two were able to wipe out the rest of the hollows. Aizen turned to Ichigo who was a bit beat up and exhausted. “You did very well after you graduate please consider joining my squad.” Momo was a bit jealous seeing Aizen asks Ichigo to join his squad when she wanted to. Ichigo turned him down though, saying he wasn’t sure which squad he wanted to join.

-x-

The incident certainly drew attention to the group. Shunsui read over the report and even he was impressed. Ichigo may have been a rookie but he was able to defeat a few giant hollows and help keep his party alive. Not many could rookies could say they survived a swarm of giant hollows. The boy’s test scores were varied, while it seemed he liked to play and joke around but he was smart and had good instincts.

So many other Squads requested Ichigo to join their ranks, Squad 3, 5, 7, 10, 11 and even 13. Despite this Ichigo chose his squad to join. ‘I wonder why he picked my squad?’

“ **I happen to like guys like you a lot,”** he remembered what Ichigo said to him. Shunsui blushed and felt a stirring in his loins.

“What is this feeling?” he felt his heart flutter. ‘Do I have feelings for Ichigo?’ his heart gave a little thump in response. ‘Oh no!’

To be continued Strip Poker


End file.
